3rd Party Components
3rd party components are available both freely and as shareware or commercially. See also third party controls. Freeware Components *dzChart a chart component for Delphi and Kylix. *InstantObjects™ is an integrated framework for developing object-oriented business solutions in Borland Delphi™. The framework provides the foundation for the development process as well as the engine that powers the final application. *TIOPF OSS OPF framework. *ICS - Internet Component Suite is a set of component (include full source code) for building internet applications. There are components to support all major TCP/IP protocols such as HTTP, FTP, SMTP, POP3, NNTP, PING, TELNET, TCP, UDP and more. There are both client and server components. SSL enabled version available. *Jedi VCL is a huge collection of components for all kinds of stuff. It can be rather difficult to find just the component you need, but it is almost certainly there already. *Indy Indy is the most complete network suite for Delphi. Indy 10 also works on Free Pascal, and is multi-platform. *Synapse Another TCP/IP suite. *comport/cport A well known and easy to use comport library. *MidWare - MultiTier component framework is a component set (full source code included) to build multitier client/server applications. You have a component set for client side and another for server side. The component manage everything related to the communication, requests, result sets and the likes. You can concentrate yourself on your business rules. No need to dig in low level stuff. btw: There is a commercial version available for commercial applications. *rxlib is a collection of components that were very popular at the time of Delphi 3 - 5. It is not quite as huge as the JVCL. Most of these components have been integrated into the JVCL. *Virtual Treeview *The ZeosLib is a set of database components for MySQL, PostgreSQL, Interbase, Firebird, MS SQL, Sybase, Oracle, DB/2 for Delphi, Kylix and C++ Builder. Lazarus support is under way. *unofficial DelphiX ver 1.07x with hardware acceleration *Memtables Free Memory dataset. (commercial component KbmMW builds on it) *DSPack Components that use DirectShow for media playback and handling. Commercial Components *Atozed Software's Intraweb *HREF's WebHub A framework for creating web applications *morfik A framework for creating web applications *KbmMW OPF framework. Memtables part is freeware. *DevExpress *InstantBDExpress is a dbExpress-based component library that emulates the behaviour of the BDE components, plus an array of techniques and methodologies to integrate these components in existing (possibly huge) applications. *MidWare - MultiTier component framework is a component set (full source code included) to build multitier client/server applications. You have a component set for client side and another for server side. The component manage everything related to the communication, requests, result sets and the likes. You can concentrate yourself on your business rules. No need to dig in low level stuff. btw: There is a freeware version for non commercial use. *LMD Innovative *Mitov Software - very fast Video, Audio and Signal processing, basic computer vision components and plotting component libraries. *SUISkin - Single component drop in skinning component for Delphi. Available as both a VCL component and .NET. *SUIPack - Suite of components for making skinned interfaces. Available as both VCL components and .NET *DDObjects - DDObjects is an easy to use while still powerful remoting framework for Delphi which supports remote calls, callbacks, asynchronous call and much more. *RemObjects *TeeChart - Steema Software *TMS Software Category:References